My First Born Son
by Salvo1985
Summary: Bobby anxiously awaits to see his beloved girlfriend and his firstborn son in the hospital.


People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one

And we've only just begun

Think I'm gonna have a son

He will be like she and me, as free as a dove

Conceived in love

Sun is gonna shine above

And even though we ain't got money

I'm so in love with you, honey

And everything will bring a chain of love

And in the morning, when I rise

You bring a tear of joy to my eyes

And tell me everything is gonna be alright

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bobby paced back and forth in the waiting room. it had been nearly four hours.

he had every right to be nervous. this was his first born, his first son.

he remembered just hours ago, after a long hard day, he was about to have himself a nice cold can of Mexican soda. suddenly his girlfriend burst through the door and shouted-

"MY WATER BROKE!"

And before he knew it, he was racing through the heavy streets of the town, trying to get his screaming fiance into the emergency hospital. and when he got there, the nurses took her in. and since then, he has been sitting, waiting, pacing and smoking a cigar. ranking his fingers through his hair.

he was 23 and he was about to become a daddy. he had been so worked up when his beloved broke the news. he was... well he was happy! but then he started to think of the big picture. lucky for him, his bro' lincoln loud who was already a father was preparing him for what was to come.

but no amount of preparing or pep talk could shake the nerves he was feeling. the fact that this was it, this was the moment. and he wasn't even married to his girlfriend yet. of course, they plan too. maybe this year or the next. to take things official, you know?

and so he paced back and forth, back and forth.

and then the doors open.

and there stood the doctor. he walked over to bobby and smiled.

"what's up, doc?"

bobby asked.

"your girlfriend's asking for you."

without a word, the doctor lead him in his nervousness turned into excitement, and his heart pounded. his thoughts went over the months they shared, they were so happy. but it had a few bumps, but it was all still an enjoyable experience. they made love recently. and it was..just...unf. so good. he grinned a stupid grin.. there was just something about your girl pregnant and ready to ride the bobby hammer... they lead him into a room and got him wearing a hospital robe, mask, a cover for his head, gloves. they then lead him to the room.  
the doctor turned and said-

"your son's born healthy. by the way, she had a heck of a time though"

he opens the door, and he stepped inside, the first thing he saw was the bundle of joy in his girl's arms. grinning under the mask he walked over. he stared in wide wonder at the boy, he was so small, light black hair. he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"what's his name?"

he whispered to his beloved.

"Fidel Santiago."

Bobby looked at Ronnie and they smiled happily.

"sounds perfect."

he learned as she did, and shared a kiss.

"I love you, Ronnie."

bobby kissed her forehead, she giggled and sighed looking at the love they made.

"and I love you too, you big dork."

just then there was a knock, and they turned their head to see Lincoln and Lori. in Lori's arms was a small boy, for Lori had her son larry just two months earlier. lincoln grinned widely.

"h-hey...looks like our son's gonna have a best friend someday"

lori rolled her eyes but smirked.

"maybe, lame-o."

ronnie chuckled and sighed tiredly.

"now you know how I felt when I gave birth to Lawrence,"

said Lori as she and Lincoln walked closer to see the baby Santiago of pure blood.

"...four to five hours man."

Ronnie sighed.

"I'm never going through that again"

lori barked out a laugh.

"that's what I said after having Lena. a few years later we had larry."

she held the two-month-old who was peacefully sleeping in his mother's arms.

"...I'll think about it if I want a daughter"

ronnie muttered, glancing at bobby with a smirk. he gulped.

"what's his name?"

lincoln asked as he took a closer look at the Mexican newborn.

"Fidel Savino Santiago"

bobby scratched his head. and smiled with pride.

"...did you call mom?"

bobby frowned.

"Uh... yeah but when I told her she hung up."

Ronnie sighed sadly and shook her head.

"when will she understand love is love?"

bobby stroked her messy hair.

"someday"

lincoln nodded.

"it took our parents awhile to accept us."

lori looked at ronnie. somehow she felt she wouldn't be as lucky as they were. after all, Lincoln made it with her, leni, luna, lucy...almost every sister. her father, being a cruel bastard called them 'loudcest children' Lincoln nearly beat his father to a bloody pulp. if it weren't for luna and Lynn, their father would've been dead.

"love is love huh?"

lori smirked and looked at baby larry. a light blonde blue eyed, almost as pale white as Lincoln. their pride of joy, their own son...and lori... she was damn proud of this child.

"... I'm glad we could have our children so close together, ronnie."

ronnie looked at her own child, light freckles, a black curled bang over his forehead. she gently touched his cheek with a thumb.

"excuse me, but I need to take him to-"

a nurse began. ronnie gave him to her and smiled.

"drop him and I'll kill you."

the nurse paused and took the baby and walked out.

bobby sat on a chair and stared at his soon-to-be-wife.

"what? I popped him out after four to five hours, I don't want him ending up like CJ."

Bobby laughed.

"ronnie, that was low."

they shared a laugh and sighed looking at each other lovingly.

"I guess we'll go now."

lincoln said.

"I gotta go home to luna and lamis."

bobby nodded. he knew lamis, she was such a bright and happy child.

"Alright, bro. take care"

they fist bump.

lori and bobby looked at each other.

"I'll see you later Bobby."

bobby gave a nod. he stood up and shared a hug, before Lori and Lincoln and Lawrence left the room. he sat down close to his beloved sister and lover. they stared into each other's eyes happily.

"was it worth it?"

he asked her.

"you mean was it worth getting disown by our family just to be happy together and have a son?"

she smirked.

"yeah. was it?"

bobby asked. Ronnie held his chin with her fingers.

"was it worth it to you?"

he leaned closer.

"of course, ronnie,"

ronnie then whispered.

"then yes, it was. don't ask stupid questions next time."

she kissed his lips tenderly, he kissed back.

later that year they got married. their friends such as sid chang and the loud family who got to witness such a happy couple.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
THE END


End file.
